Mermaid Tears
by Frozen Deer
Summary: Aku mulai mendekat dengan daun itu. Daun yang bertekstur keras dan kering. Perlahan aku menyibaknya, mendapati pemandangan yang tidak ada duga. A LuMin/XiuHan EXO fic. BL. Yaoi. OOC. pirate&mermaid!AU. Xiumin x Luhan. Chapter : 3.
1. Chapter 1

Aku terombang-ambing oleh gelombang samudera. Berkali-kali tubuhku mencapai dasar, tapi kemudian mengapung dipermukaan air. Tubuhku sudah lemas dan tidak memberikan perlawanan. Aku hanya pasrah terombang-ambing oleh lautan yang seakan melemparku keangkasa berkali-kali lalu menarikku untuk turun kemudiam. Aku seperti mainan bagi mereka, mainan yang sepertinya sampai kapanpun tidak akan mereka lepaskan. Pandanganku mulai buram, deru nafasku lambat laun mulai memelan. Aku bisa mendengarnya meski air-air ini menutupi indera pendengarku. Apa aku sekarat? Atau sudah mati? Aku tidak peduli dan hanya bisa pasrah oleh permainan tangan Tuhan.

Pandanganku benar-benar menghitam, sebelum menghitam aku bisa melihat tubuhku mulai tertarik kedalam samudera−_dalam dan dalam_. Perlahan mataku menutup dan menikmati tarikan yang menarikku semakin dalam kedasar samudera yang antah berantah ini.

.

.

.

.

**Mermaid Tears**

**K**_im_ **M**_inseok| _**X**_i _**L**_uhan_ |** K**_ris _**W**_u_

**I**_nspired by mermaid tales, pirates movie (Pirates of The Caribbean), and Xiumin's 'under the sea' desire at EXO's Showtime episode 5._

_**A F**__anfiction by __**F**__rozen __**D**__eer_

_._

_**C**_**hapter 1**_** : **__**Pirate****s**_−_perompak_

_._

_._

_._

Netraku memandang kagum sosok Kris Wu, kapten kapal kami dari kejauhan. Harus kuakui, dia seorang yang karismatik dan mempesona. Tapi, _yah_, tidak dengan penutup mata yang menutupi satu matanya, juga kail tajam pengganti tangan kiri yang digunakannya untuk mengoyak lawan berkelahinya. Dia mempesona, tapi juga mengerikan. Panggil saja dia Kapten Wu. Kapten kapal _Black Pearl_ yang mengepalai pelayaran kehampir seluruh benua selama 14 tahun. Kapten Wu memimpin pelayaran dengan _Black Pearl_ semenjak berusia 14 tahun. Semasa itu aku dan Kapten Wu seumuran. Hanya saja nasibnya lebih buruk dariku. Kapten kehilangan ayahnya yang sejatinya adalah kapten _Black Pearl_. Karena serangan mendadak dari kapal Kerajaan Inggris, beliau meninggal akibat biji peluru menembus jantung beliau dan tidak tertolong. Kris kecil sontak berlari ke ayahnya, namun sayang, salah satu awak kapal Kerajaan Inggris melempar pisau dan mengenai tangan Kris. Tangannya terputus dan _liquid _pekat berwarna merah membanjiri kapal kami. Aku hanya menangis dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ayahku yang juga syok akan kematian sahabatnya, Tuan Wu−Wu Li Fai.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Kulihat Jongdae yang memuntahkan setengah isi perutnya. Aku rasa akhir-akhir ini Jongdae sering muntah-muntah. Ya, mungkin karena dia awak baru menggantikan seorang awak tua yang mengundurkan diri karena tidak sanggup berlayar lagi.

Aku mengedip sesekali, lalu menunduk memandangi samudera yang seakan memiliki tangan-tangan untuk menarik _Black Pearl _tenggelam kedasar samudera. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutku. Aku jadi ingat ayah. Ayahku meninggal dua bulan setelah kematian ayah Kapten Wu. Tabib kapal menganalisir penyebab kematian ayahku disebabkan oleh penyakit jantung.

"_Hyung_." aku menoleh mendapati Jongin tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Aku bertanya, "Ada apa Jongin?"

"Dengar, kalau kau rindu _appa_-mu, kau bisa ikut pesta kecil-kecilan nanti malam untuk mengobati sedikit rasa rindu itu. Mungkin nanti agak kotor dan jorok untuk ukuran c_lean-freak_ sepertimu, tapi cobalah barang sekali saja, aku jamin pasti menyenangkan."Jongin berbalik dan handak pergi meninggalkanku, tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan kembali berbalik, "Oh iya, pesta diadakan didek bawah. Kalau kau mau kau bisa kesana nanti malam." Dan Jongin berlalu.

Tanpa terasa bibirku terangkat keatas. Kim Jongin, dia awak termuda kedua setelah Oh Sehun. Jongin sudah menghabiskan 5 tahun hidupnya di _Black Pearl_. Ia masuk _Black Pearl_ dan memulai pelayaran pertamanya pada usia 17 tahun. Dia sangat dekat dengan Sehun dan terkesan malu-malu, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang cenderung _seksi_ dan badan atletis yang disempurnakan dengan kulit _tan_ gelap. Dan Sehun, anak itu memiliki wajah _stoic_ dan kulit putih pucat. Sehun adalah putra tunggal Paman Oh yang juga salah satu sahabat karib ayahku. Aku tidak bingung dengan usia mereka yang sepantaran membuat mereka tampak lebih mudah dekat dan tidak canggung.

"Umin _hyung_!" aku menoleh. Suara yang kukenal, "Jangan berdiri saja disitu, cepat bantu aku membersihkan kapal!" Byun Baekhyun, awak kapal laki-laki tapi memiliki wajah yang manis seperti perempuan, siapa yang tidak terkecoh?

Aku segera mengehampirinya yang sedang menyikat badan kapal yang kotor. Baekhyun melemparkan selembar kain kepadaku dan menunjuk ember berisi air sabun dan sikat didalamnya. Sepintas aku melihat Kris, tatapannya yang tajam tertuju kearahku. Kupikir aku salah setelah memastikannya dan mendapati Kris tidak berada ditempatnya semula.

Aku mengendikkan bahu kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun, anak itu rajin untuk mengbersihkan _Black Pearl_. Hanya itu keahliannya dan kenapa Kris merekrutnya untuk menjadi awak yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk jadi tukang bersih-bersih kapal. Baekhyun tidak keberatan kala itu, walaupun Chanyeol−salah satu awak kapal yang lainnya−mengejeknya sebagai tukang bersih-bersih dan tak berguna. Anak itu hanya peduli setan dengan pemuda jangkung yang mengatainya seperti itu. Pernah pada suatu hari Baekhyun menyumpalkan sikat yang biasa digunakannya untuk menyikat kerak dibadan kapal kedalam mulut Chanyeol hanya untuk menggertak pemuda itu.

"Umin _hyung_," aku berdehem alih-alih menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. "Kau nanti ikut pesta dengan Paman Oh dan awak lain?" aku mengendikkan bahuku. Antara tertarik dan tidak. "Kenapa tidak coba saja?"

Tanganku berhenti menyikat dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk didepanku. "Kegiatan itu hanya mengganggu Kapten berkonsentrasi membaca peta. Lagipula Kapten mengijinkan kita berpesta itu kan karena tanda terima kasih Kapten atas kerja keras kita dalam pelayarannya."

Mataku kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kerak bandel yang menempal pada lantai kapal. Sikat bahkan pisau tidak dapat memusnahkannya. Sebelum sebuah tangan menyambar sikat ditanganku. "Nah, salahkan Kapten yang membaca peta disaat kita berpesta. Memang enak membaca hanya diterangi dengan cahaya lilin?"

Napas berhembus keluar dari hidungku. Ah, kalau begini biasanya akan menjadi panjang. Byun Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan masalah sepele kelar begitu saja. Dia akan menyulut api agar terus berkobar dan berkobar hingga membakar apapun menjadi abu dan tak tersisa. Aku mengaku kalah.

"Ya, akan kucoba." Dan sikat gosok terhempas kearahku.

.

Ayahku pernah bilang, makluk tercantik yang mustahil kau temui adalah seekor putri duyung. Mengapa mustahil? Karena kau tidak akan menemukan tubuhmu bernyawa saat melihatnya. Putri duyung atau yang dikenal sebagai 'mermaid' adalah makluk berbadan manusia dan bagian bawah tubuhnya berupa sirip seperti ikan. Putri duyung lebih singkatnya adalah makluk setengah manusia setengah ikan. Ayahku pernah memberikanku sedikit fakta tentang makluk itu, terjadi saat ayah masih muda dan aku belum ada, salah satu teman ayah berteriak senang karena telah menjaring ikan yang dikira salmon ukuran besar atau hiu yang bisa dikonsumsi mereka selama 3 minggu. Setelah jaring dinaikkan oleh setengah awak kapal mereka begitu terkejut. Ternyata yang dijaring bukannya salmon atau hiu, melainkan dua putrid duyung cantik. Awalnya, mereka kira dua makluk cantik itu bukan ancaman, tapi ayahku, Kapten Li Fai, dan Paman Oh mewaspadainya. Dan benar saja kecurigaan mereka, pasukan putri duyung dari bawah air menarik _Black Pearl_ dan merusak badan badan kapal. Putri duyung yang ditangkap berhasil meloloskan diri saat para awak sibuk mengatasi pasukan putrid duyung bawah air. Setelahnya, Kapten Li Fai kehilangan setengah awak kapal, awak lainnya luka parah, dan _Black Pearl _rusak parah. Kapten Li Fai mendapatkan kerugian yang besar dan terpaksa tidak melakukan pelayaran selama dua bulan untuk memperbaiki kapal dan mencari awak tambahan. Ada yang bilang, bertemu putri duyung merupakan mimpi buruk bagi para perompak. Atau kata lainnya kau akan mati tenggelam.

Ayah bilang, para putrid duyung itu brutal. Brutal sekali dan membabi buta. Tidak seperti dongeng yang diceritakan mendiang ibuku. Mereka makluk mematikan dan berbahaya.

Aku mendengar hiruk pikuk didek bawah. _Mereka_ sudah memulai pestanya. Pesta para perompak yang diadakan tengah malam. Biasanya hanya aku, Kapten, dan beberapa awak yang tertidur pulas yang tidak mengikuti pesta yang diadakan didek bawah itu. Aku lebih memilih menenggak _soju_ diatas tiang pemantau kapal yang biasa digunakan Jongdae untuk memantau keadaan dengan teropong kesayangannya.

_Tuk tuk!_

Terdengar bunyi ketukan kayu. Kurasa mungkin pel atau sikat yang jatuh. Aku memilih tidak peduli dan kembali menenggak _soju_-ku.

_Dak dak!_

Terdengar lagi tapi sepertinya lebih keras. Kali ini mungkin awak kapal−Baekhyun yang iseng mengetukkan sepatu botnya dengan lantai kapal karena aku tidak ikut pesta didek bawah. Aku bersikeras bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

"Auch!" sesuatu menerjang pelipis kiri ku dan permukaannya keras. Aku yakin pelipis kiri ku sudah tergores dan meneteskan liduid merah pekat. Aku melihat benda yang melukai pelipisku terjatuh dipahaku._ Koral_.

Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan. Bercanda tidak lucu kalau sudah merambah kefisik. Aku berdiri dan memegang tiang dengan satu tangan agar tidak terjatuh. "Baekhyun, bercandamu tidak lucu! Kau melukaikku!" aku berteriak.

_Byurrr!_

Sekilas aku menengok kearah lautan. Ada seseorang yang berenang masuk kedalam air. Kemudian aku memandang pintu yang menghubungkan dek atas dengan dek bawah. _Tertutup_. Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku kembali duduk dan menenggak _soju_-ku dengan perasaan takut-takut. Siapa awak yang menyelam tadi? Tidak mungkin ada awak yang kurang kerjaan lalu menyelam kedalam samudera. Kapten juga telah memperingatkan setiap awak agar tidak berenang dilautan jika tanpa perintahnya. Aku masih penasaran tapi tetap saja ketakutan lebih mendominasiku.

"Umin _hyung_!" aku terlonjak kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari ketinggian ini. Baekhyun. Kurasa anak itu yang mengerjaiku. Tapi, lihatlah, bajunya kering-kering saja. Siapa yang iseng berenang tadi?

Aku kembali duduk. "Bodoh, kau mengagetkanku." Gumamku pelan. Tapi aku yakin Baekhyun masih dengar itu. Ketukan bot diatas permukaan kayu mulai terdengar. Baekhyun sedang menaiki tiang ini. "Katamu kau akan mengikuti pestanya." Rancaunya setengah sadar. Pengaruh alkohol merengut setengah kesadarannya.

Bibirku terangkat keatas. Sebuah senyum kecil dibibirku sirna sebelum aku menenggak liquid bening kekuningan dalam botol minuman keras yang kugenggam. "Aku hanya bilang akan kucoba," ada jeda selama beberapa saat, "dan itu berarti tidak harus hari ini."

"Para awak ingin melihatmu sekali-kali meminum _soju_ bersamamu, bermain kartu bersamamu, dan tertawa dalam pengaruh _soju_ bersamamu. Ayolah, kita ini keluarga, _hyung_!"

_Brukk!_

Aku menunduk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Dia terjatuh dari tiang akibat pengaruh _soju_ yang kini membuatnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Merasa malas untuk berbuat kebaikan, aku memilih tidak peduli, terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Satu tenggakkan _soju_ mengaliri tenggorokkanku. Menandakan satu malam diatas tiang pemantau kapal berakhir.

.

"Pagi, Tuan Puteri!"

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarku. _Sialan_. Sinarnya begitu memilaukan mataku. Aku segera menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuhku. Tapi selimutku ditarik oleh seseorang yang aku tidak ketahui−mataku masih terpejam.

"Tuan Puteri, sudah pagi. Paduka Raja sudah menunggu kehadiran anda diruang makan bersama Permaisuri." _Argh. _Dengan kesusahan aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari mengejar seonggok daging yang merusak tidurku.

Sialan si Byun itu, mentang-mentang aku tidak mengangkut tubuhnya yang limbung akibat pengaruh alkohol semalam. "Sialan kau Baekhyun!" erangku keras.

Kudengar Baekhyun tertawa diluar kamar. Anak itu paling bisa membuat _mood_ orang jatuh seketika. Sudah kubilang, Baekhyun tidak berguna, anak itu hanya jadi tukang bersih-bersih kapal saja.

Aku melangkah meraih sepatu bot yang kutata rapi disudut kamar. Kamarku sangat kecil, mungkin hanya setinggi lemari pakaian sedangakan luasnya hanya seluas toilet umum. Tempat tidur yang kugunakan merupakan kasur gantung yang terbuat dari papan kayu tak terpakai dan kualasi dengan busa yang dijual dipelabuhan tempat kami bersinggah. Dibawah tempat tidurku ada peti kayu berisikan barang-barang peninggalan ayahku yang sengaja tidak kubuka sampai sekarang, terakhir kali kuingat peti itu berisikan kompas, sebuah gaun merah marun milik mendiang ibuku, jam tangan emas, belati kecil, abu ayahku, abu ibuku−hanya itulah beberapa barang itu yang kuingat.

Kubuka pintu kamar dengan malas. "Pagi Minseok _hyung_!" Kyungsoo menyapaku.

"Pagi Kyung! Mana Baekhyun?" tanyaku kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Baekhyun menggantikan Jongdae memantau, Jongdae sedang sakit. Apa _hyung_ belum sarapan? Kebetulan, aku sedang membuatkan Jongdae sarapan, _hyung_ bisa ikut sarapan dengan Jongdae."

Aku mengangguk. Kyungsoo menuntunku menuju dapur tempat Kyungsoo, kepala koki _Black Pearl_. Pemuda bernetra bulat itu bertugas memasakkan makanan untuk para awak yang bekerja seharian. Kyungsoo dibantu oleh Yixing, koki yang membantunya memasak untuk para awak kapal. Keduanya ditugaskan dibawah dek. Tak lupa, Kapten Wu membekali mereka ilmu dasar menembakkan meriam yang berada satu dek dengan mereka jika tiba-tiba bahaya menyerang.

"Pagi _hyung._" Sapa Jongdae. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Benar kata Kyungsoo, Jongdae sakit.

Aku tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan diri disebelah Jongdae. "Pagi." sapaku. Kuperhatikan wajahnya, tampak pucat dan menggigil. Tidak sengaja lenganku bersentuhan dengan permukaan pucat kulitnya, _astaga_, dia benar-benar sakit. "Dae, kau sudah minta izin Kapten untuk libur sementara?" tanyaku khawatir.

Jongdae menggeleng dan menyuapkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya. Sempat Kyungsoo hendak menyuapi Jongdae tapi Jongdae mengelaknya. "Keadaanmu bisa lebih buruk kalau tidak istirahat."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan awak _Black Pearl_ salah arah karena Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan mendudukkan diri didepan Jongdae. "Baekhyun lebih memilih bekerja dengan benar daripada digantung ditiang layar seharian oleh Kapten. Jongdae, jangan keras kepala!" sisi keibuan Kyungsoo muncul.

"Kyungsoo benar! Kalau kau takut untuk berbicara dengan Kapten, biar aku saja yang bicara."

Aku hendak bangkit tapi Jongdae menahan tanganku. "Tidak _hyung_. Tidak perlu."

Aku menggeleng dan menyentakkan tangan Jongdae. "Tidak perlu apanya? Kau harus−"

"MINSEOK _HYUNG_!" kami bertiga menoleh kearah sumber suara. Joonmyeon berada diambang pintu penghubung dek atas dan dek bawah. "Kapten memanggilmu."

Badanku beranjak berdiri dan melangkah menuju dek atas. Kapten Wu memanggilku. Ini pertama kalinya Kris memanggilku semenjak insiden terbunuhnya Kapten Li Fai. Dulunya kami dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi Kris berubah semenjak kejadian itu. Ia tidak pernah berbicara kecuali pada Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Aku sempat iri mengingat aku lebih dulu dekat dengan Kris, tapi mengapa Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk mendengarkan suara Kris. Pasti terdengar berbeda dengan 14 tahun lalu.

_Tok tok!_

Tanganku menggenggam gagang pintu ruangan Kapten Wu. Tanganku gemetar. "IN!" aku sedikit terlonjak. Suara ini.

"K-Kri−_Kapten_?" netraku melihat punggung tegap Kris yang dibalut oleh jubah hitam peninggalan Kapten Li Fai. Netraku menangkap noda merah yang telah kering ada disekujur jubah itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu jubah Kapten Li Fai yang dikenakannya saat tertembak peluru dari awak Kapal Inggris.

Kris yang awalnya mendongak memandang gambar wajah mendiang Kapten Li Fai yang dibingkai dengan bingkai kayu jati, kalau diperhatikan lebih tajam terdapat ukiran kapal yang aku duga sebagai _Black Pearl_ dan ukiran-ukiran seperti gelombang laut. Kris menunduk kemudian berbalik. Ini pertama kalinya dari 14 tahun aku melihatnya sedekat ini−beruntungnya aku melihatnya tanpa penutup mata yang biasa menutup mata kirinya, ia juga semakin tampan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan berlari memeluknya.

Kris mengalami luka hebat yang permanen dimata kirinya akibat berkelahi jarak dekat dengan kapten kapal perompak lain. Matanya hampir kena gores pisau sang kapten. Walau hampir kena tapi tetap saja berbahaya karena kapten itu berhasil memutus saraf mata Kris dengan cara menekan matanya hingga ia setengah buta. Kris tidak ingin mengingat kejadian yang hampir merenggut pengelihatannya. Itu sebabnya ia memakai penutup mata yang menutup mata kirinya.

"Aku kehilangan." Nadanya memancarkan kesedihan. Iya, dia memang kehilangan. Kris kehilangan ayahnya, Kris kehilangan tangan kirinya, Kris juga kehilangan setengah pengelihatannya. "_I lose everything in my life._"

Aku tidak bisa tidak melangkah mendekati Kris. Ini Kris, aku tidak salah lihat. Ini Kris Wu, Wu Yi Fan teman semasa kecilku yang periang dan hangat, bukan Kapten Wu Si Tangan Kail Bermata Satu yang paling ditakuti perompak-perompak lain. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Aku baru saja berjumpa dengan Kris Wu yang dulu, Kris Wu sebelum 14 tahun silam.

"Kris …" aku berlari memeluk tubuh tegap Kris. Rasa rinduku sedikit terobati. Aku rindu sekali saat-saat ini.

Kurasakan tangan Kris memeluk punggungku erat. "A-aku lelah dengan semua ini," pelukannya semakin erat, "Aku ingin kembali tangan kiriku yang dapat meyentuh tangkai gelas dengan jari-jariku. Aku lelah melihat hanya dengan satu mata, mata kananku juga ingin istirahat seperti mata kiriku …" Kris terisak. Tanganku bergerak mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Dan kalau bisa aku ingin ayahku hidup kembali."

Kami sama-sama menangis. Kurasakan kemeja putih longgar yang kugunakan basah oleh linangan air mata Kris. Kail logam yang menjadi pengganti tangan kirinya menyentuh permukaan kulitku membuatku sedikit menggigil karena dinginnya kail besi itu.

"Aku ingin apa yang telah hilang dariku kembali kepadaku." Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorongku pelan menjauh darinya. "Aku ingin mata kiriku!" Kris menunjuk mata kirinya yang tidak dapat bergerak dengan kail tajamnya. "Aku ingin tangan kiriku kembali!" Kris melepas kail logam dengan tangan kanannya dan menampakkan bagian tangannya yang tumpul. Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. "Aku juga ingin ayahku, Kapten Wu Li Fai kembali padaku!" Kris berteriak.

Kris jatuh terduduk dikursi Kapten. Kedua tangannya melingkupi wajahnya yang memerah. Liquid bening mengalir keluar dari sela-sela jemari tangan kanannya. Ia pasti berpikir ia tampak mengerikan dengan keadaan ini. Aku mendekat.

"Minseok, katakan apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan semua itu?!" suaranya bergetar. Aku duduk didepan peti besar yang menjadi meja kerja Kris. Terdapat peta benua diatasnya. "Katakanlah …"

Aku menatapnya sedih. Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa memulihkan pengelihatan mata kirinya. Aku juga bukan Tuhan yang dapat dengan mudah menumbuhkan kembali tangan Kris beserta jemarinya. Sekali lagi aku bukan Tuhan yang dengan mudahnya dapat menghidupkan dan mematikan manusia-manusia dibumi. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah. Aku cuma Kim Minseok, seorang manusia biasa.

Netraku tidak sengaja menatap peta dimeja Kris. Menangkap satu warna hijau diatas warna biru lautan. Daratan kecil yang kukenal. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Itu Teluk _Ai To Zetsub__ō_. Teluk dekat Jepang dan dikenal berbahaya memasuki wilayahnya bagi para perompak. Dekat dengan Teluk _Ai To Zetsub__ō_ adalah tempat tinggal para mermaid. Maka jarang ada perompak yang sampai Teluk _Ai To Zetsub__ō _dalam kembali kekapal mereka.

Ada mitos yang berhubungan dengan para putrid duyung dengan Teluk _Ai To Zetsub__ō_. Mitos itu mengatakan, _'barang siapa mendapatkan satu tetes air mata putri duyung, mencampurkan tetesannya dengan dua tetes mata air awet muda dan meminumnya, maka akan dikabulkan tiga permintaannya'_. Ya, setidaknya seperti itu bunyinya. Aku menepuk-nepuk bahu Kris.

"Kris …" Kris menengadah menatapku dengan mata sembabnya. Ia kelihatan kebingungan dengan wajah cerahku. "_A-Ai … T-tto .._" Kris menatapku bingung, kedua tangannya menangkup pipiku. "_Zet-Zetsu .. -b__ō .._"

Alis Kris bertaut. "_Ai _apa? Bicara yang benar Minseok!" seru Kris tidak sabaran. Aku menenggak liurku dengan susah payah. "Teluk … _Ai To Zetsub__ō_!"

Tangan Kris jatuh diatas meja. Iris elangnya menatapku tidak percaya. "_Mermaid tears, and the youth fountain tale. _Minseok, _you're genius_!" Kris, dia tersenyum. Aku memangis haru. "Tapi tidak ada fakta tentang semua itu. Bagaimana bisa kita membuktikannya?"

Aku terdiam. Benar, bagaimana bisa membuktikan mitos itu. Sedetik kemudian aku tertunduk. "Aku akan memastikannya." aku seolah menggorok tenggorokkanku sendiri. "Aku akan ke Teluk _Ai To Zetsub__ō_. Siapkan satu sekoci untukku. Jangan menyusulku sebelum aku sendiri yang kembali ke _Black Pearl_."

"Minseok, sekoci tidak mungkin mendukung perjalananmu dari sini ke Teluk _Ai To Zetsub__ō_! Berpikir rasionalis, pasti ada jalan lain!"

Aku mengangkat tubuhku untuk berdiri. "Tidak!" hela napas keluar dari hidungku. "Ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan apa yang telah direnggut darimu, kawan. Biarkan aku pergi, dengan satu sekoci. Beri ultimatum untuk para awak agar tidak menyusulku."

Kris bangkit dan mencengkeram bahuku. Aku meringis tertahan. "Dengar,kau .. berharga bagiku. Jangan nekat, Minseok!" Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dan menggeram frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendir dan berdiri membelakangiku.

Aku menyentuh bahunya, "Dengar, .. Kris, … kau juga berharga bagiku. Senyummu adalah penghargaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Dengan senyummu yang menghilang, aku akan melakukan segalanya agar kembali seperti sedia kala."

Kris berbalik dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kalau kau ingin senyumku aku akan tersenyum seperti ini …" Kris tersenyum, tapi itu dipaksakan. "Jangan bodoh, Minseok!"

Aku melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada. "Bukan senyum terpaksa, Kris!"

"_Argh_, apapun itu terserahlah! Yang penting kau jangan pergi!" Kris menggeram, ia mendudukkan paksa dirinya dikursi Kapten. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku harus pergi, demi kau. Aku janji akan kembali!" telapak tanganku menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kris membuat kami berdua bertatapan. Netraku menatap iris _black hole_ Kris. Tatapannya masih sama walau dia hanya menatapku dengan satu mata. Wajahku mendekat, satu kecupan mendarat dipipinya−agak dekat bibir.

Kris membatu, wajahnya merah dan ia sama sekali tak berkutik. Aku tersenyum simpul dan melangkah keluar ruangan Kris. Namun aku berhenti, teringat sesuatu. "Kris, …" jeda sebentar, "Jongdae butuh istirahat, biarkan dia tidak memantau dulu sampai kondisinya benar-benar bagus untuk memantau lagi."

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati tatapan tanya dari para awak kapal.

"Aku butuh satu sekoci, ini perintah langsung dari Kapten!"

.

Kyungsoo menaruh tas berisikan bekal makanan selama menuju ke Teluk _Ai To Zetsub__ō_ didalam sekoci. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan terhadapku. Yang dibalas hanya dengan senyuman kecil dibibirku. Aku tahu, Kyungsoo habis menangis, tapi biarlah tidak ada yang mengungkitnya.

Baekhyun, anak itu menatapku sendu dari atas tiang pemantau. Dia marah kepadaku. Aku tahu. Semua awak kapal tidak mengijinkanku pergi ke teluk putri duyung itu. Mereka bilang terlalu berbahaya. Tapi kuakui aku yang keras kepala ini bersikeras untuk tetap pergi ke teluk itu.

Seluruh awak kapal memandang kearahku yang mulai duduk kesekoci. Mereka menatapku iba. Aku bisa menangkap kalau mereka menyayangkan kekeras kepalaku, dan juga tatapan yang menyiratkan aku takkan selamat dan kembali ke _Black Pearl_ seperti sedia kala. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan kematianku yang seperti hanya menghitung hari.

Peduli setan dengan kematian dan serangan mermaid. Yang terpenting hanya senyum Kris. Bahkan Kris hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

Aku hendak mengayuh sekoci kecil ini, "_Gege_!" aku berhenti dan menoleh, salah satu awak _Black Pearl_, Huang Zi Tao. Dia tersenyum manis dan memeluk tongkat kayu. Tao mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati badan sekoci. Tangan kanannya melempar tongkat kayunya kesekociku. Aku menatap tongkat kayu Tao dengan seksama. "Tao, tongkat _wushu_-mu?!"

Tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku membuatkan dayung untuk _gege_, pakailah kalau salah satu dayungnya rusak."

Aku menunduk. Berat hati aku mendongak dan menatapi para awak _Black Pearl_ yang menatapku. Air mataku menetes. "Terima kasih, Tao. Terima kasih, … kalian semua."

Beratnya mengayuh sekoci ini memang tidak seberapa ketimbang harus berpamitan−yang mungkin untuk selamanya kepada mereka.

Aku berbisik, "Terima kasih _Black Pearl_."

.

Sekoci terkoyak-koyak oleh gelombang samudera. Tas berisikan bekal makanan sudah tidak ada dipunggungku.

Aku terombang-ambing oleh gelombang samudera. Berkali-kali tubuhku mencapai dasar, tapi kemudian mengapung dipermukaan air. Tubuhku sudah lemas dan tidak memberikan perlawanan. Aku hanya pasrah terombang-ambing oleh lautan yang seakan melemparku keangkasa berkali-kali lalu menarikku untuk turun kemudiam. Aku seperti mainan bagi mereka, mainan yang sepertinya sampai kapanpun tidak akan mereka lepaskan. Pandanganku mulai buram, deru nafasku lambat laun mulai memelan. Aku bisa mendengarnya meski air-air ini menutupi indera pendengarku. Apa aku sekarat? Atau sudah mati? Aku tidak peduli dan hanya bisa pasrah oleh permainan tangan Tuhan.

Pandanganku benar-benar menghitam, sebelum menghitam aku bisa melihat tubuhku mulai tertarik kedalam samudera−_dalam dan dalam_. Perlahan mataku menutup dan menikmati tarikan yang menarikku semakin dalam kedasar samudera yang antah berantah ini.

.

"Halo."

Ada seorang laki-laki dihadapanku. Jaraknya sangat dekat denganku. S-siapa dia?

.

**TBC**

.

.

Jeng jeng … Put datang dengan fanfic baru. Kepanjangankah? Mwehee …

Terima kasih yang sudah _review_ dan membaca Story Of A Relationship bagian ketiga. _Big rewards for you_. Jangan lupa buat review fanfic ini~

_Regards_,

Put


	2. Chapter 2

**Mermaid Tears**

Kim Minseok Xi Luhan

_Disc : _ _Inspired by mermaid tales, a pirate movie (Pirate of The Caribbean : On A Stranger Tides), and Xiumin 'under the sea' cuteness at EXO's Showtime episode 5._

_**A F**__anfiction by __**F**__rozen __**D**__eer_

_._

**Chapter 2 : **_**Stranded**__—__terdampar_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Uhuk uhuk!_

Dadaku rasanya sangat sakit sekali, seperti terhimpit diantara tembok dan lemari. Berkali-kali aku terbatuk untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidaku aku ketahui apa—kurasa itu air yang mengisi paru-paruku. Semakin lama, aku sudah tidak terbatuk-batuk lagi. Deru nafas lega keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Ya, lega karena sudah tidak terbatuk lagi—asal kau tahu, batuk-batuk itu melelahkan.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Sinar mentari adalah yang pertama kali menyapaku. Aku tersenyum, ternyata aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Matahari. Tapi senyumku luntur, cahayanya perlahan hilang berganti dengan warna hitam yang menutupi pandanganku hampir secara menyeluruh. Apa gerhana? Atau mungkin waktu hidupku sudah habis?

"Halo."

Ada seorang laki-laki dihadapanku. Jaraknya sangat dekat denganku. Tak jelas bagaimana rupanya.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Sinar matahari langsung menerpaku tanpa gangguan Tuan Gerhana. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Semuanya biru laut dan aku tertidur diatas pasir putih. Dibelakangku ada semacam hutan hijau yang aneh dan cukup rindang. Ada seorang pria berambut pirang duduk tidak jauh dariku.

"A-aku dimana?" bisikku pelan—mungkin sepelan suara semut.

"Kau seharusnya tidak ada disini." Aku kira suaraku akan teredam oleh bunyi ombak yang memecah. Atau telinga pria itu yang bagus ya?

Aku berdiri mengangkat tubuhku dan melangkah lemas mengitari pulau ini. Aku tidak tahu apa nama tempat ini. Setelah kutelusuri, pulau ini terbentuk dengan anehnya. Pulau ini sangat kecil, bentuknya melingkar sehingga tidak ada bagian ujungnya, sebagian besar daratannya berisikan daratan pasir, dan ditengah pulau yang aneh ini terdapat sebuah hutan lebat dengan pohon-pohon berlumut menjulang tinggi. Aku belum pernah menemui pulau ini sebelumnya.

Dan fakta terakhir yang mustahil aku percayai, ada seorang manusia laki-laki tinggal disini. Tubuhnya ringkih dan kecil, rambutnya pirang emas, dia tidak memakai sehelai benang pada tubuh bagian atasnya, dia hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam yang terlihat compang-camping.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat sekociku?" dia tengah menguliti sebatang kayu dengan sebilah pisau.

"Apa kau lihat aku sedang apa?" pandangannya tidak sama sekali terlepas dari batang kayu digenggaman tangan kirinya.

Aku berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tanganku meraba tubuhku sendiri secara tidak sadar. Kemeja putih dan celanaku masih terpakai walau terlihat banyak bagian yang robek. "Kau sedang menguliti sebongkah kayu. Dan kau menatap kayu itu fokus dan serius."

Pria itu berhenti menguliti sebongkah kayu. Ia menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi. "Kau lihat, _kan_. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku melihat sekocimu kalau pandanganku sedang terfokus dengan kayu ini."

"Siapa tahu …" gumamku kecil.

Dia mendengus pelan. Tangannya berpindah pada bongkahan kayu kedua disampingnya dan mengulitinya seperti bongkahan kayu sebelumnya. Netra _hazel_-nya tetap fokus bak mata elang. Rambut emasnya basah dan meneteskan tetesan air garam disetiap ujung helai rambut yang menyatu. Tubuhnya basah—entah cairan apa yang membasahinya, mungkin cairan keringat yang bercampur dengan air laut. Badannya tidak atletis, melainkan kurus ceking tapi tidak sampai memperlihatkan tulang rusuknya. Dia benar-benar menggambarkan gelandangan dipelabuhan-pelabuhan yang sering kutemui saat bersinggah.

Tidak terasa dia sudah menguliti semua kayu yang berjejer disebelahnya. Pria itu berdiri dan melangkah masuk kedalam hutan tanpa beban apapun. Netraku tak pernah melepas pandangan darinya hingga tak sadar kakiku membawaku untuk mengikutinya. Terus mengikuti kemana punggung telanjang itu pergi melangkah dan berhenti disebuah tempat dengan bau gosong khas pembuatan api unggun dan sisa-sisa pembakaran yang melingkar ditanah yang hijau ini. Pria itu menumpuk kayu-kayu yang telah dikulitinya dan menyiramkan minyak kuning bening dengan bau khas diatas tumpukkan kayu itu.

Pria itu berdiri dan membersihkan tangannya dengan bantuan kain celana yang ia pakai. Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihatku terlebih dahulu. "Hei!" aku berseru memanggilnya. Tidak tahu, seruan itu lolos begitu saja tanpa mulutku rundingkan terlebih dahulu. Dan, _gosh_, dia berhenti, tapi tidak berbalik.

"Kalau kau ingin makan kau bisa ambil makanan laut yang tersaji bebas dilautan." Aku terdiam. Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Pria ini salah tanggap. "Apa kau tidak bisa berenang? Aku heran mengapa para perompak selalu mengandalkan seseorang untuk memasak, padahal laut membukakan kesempatan kalian untuk makan."

_Ha?_

Si Rambut Kuning—kuputuskan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya begitu—mulai melangkah. "Bu-bukan itu yang mau kusampaikan." Kali ini Rambut Kuning tidak berhenti sama sekali. Punggungnya mulai menjauh dan hilang dibalik hijaunya daun-daun raksasa yang tumbuh liar dimana-mana.

.

Tidak pernah aku menyangka, ada manusia seperti Rambut Kuning yang bagaikan tembok. Lurus, lempeng, tidak ada ekspresi. Kalau begitu seluruh umat manusia yakin tidak ada seorang gadispun—bahkan duyung—mau berkencan dengannya. Walaupun harus diakui parasnya lumayan tampan dan mempesona, tapi ada sedikit kesalahan cetak disana karena wajah Rambut Kuning manis dan imut seperti perempuan.

—_Ah, aku jadi teringat Baekhyun …_

Bagaimana Baekhyun sekarang? Apakah dia kehilangan nafsu makan karena kutinggal pergi? Lalu Jongdae, dia sudah sehat atau belum. Kyungsoo pasti sudah membuatkan makan siang dan membujuk para awak kapal agar makan dibantu Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Tao, dia pasti tidak bisa berlatih wushu lagi kalau mengetahui tongkatnya hilang ditelan luasnya samudera. Dan Kris, … sedang apa Kris sekarang?

Lalu seekor ikan jatuh diatas pangkuanku. "Makanlah!"

Si Rambut Kuning. Dia menjatuhkan ikan hasil tangkapannya kepadaku. Disertai seruan memerintah untuk makan. Ikan ini kuangkat dengan cara memegang ekornya. Kurasa hewan ini aman dan bisa dimakan—maksudku tidak beracun dan tidak mencurigakan.

Setelah menancapkan sebuah ranting pohon yang kutemukan tidak jauh, aku mendekati Rambut Kuning yang sedang membakar ikan miliknya. Rambut Kuning mengangkat ikannya dan menggigit, mengunyah, kemudian menelan daging ikan hasil tangkapannya yang telah matang itu. Sementara aku sendiri masih sibuk membolak-balikkan ikanku. Kurasa ikanku sudah matang, aku segera mengangkatnya dan memakannya seperti Si Rambut Kuning lakukan tadi.

"Minuman disini hanya ada _soju_, kusimpan dipeti itu." Dan ia beranjak kemudian pergi. Aku menatap peti yang mirip peti harta karun dibawah pohon kelapa.

Ikanku kini sudah tinggal tulang. Aku membuang asal ranting yang kubuat untuk menusuk tubuh pipih tapi lumayan berisi ikan bakar yang tinggal tulang itu. Aku jadi rindu dengan masakan Kyungsoo. Setiap hari aku makan hasil masakan Kyungsoo yang selalu bervariasi. Kyungsoo selalu menambahkan sayur mayur kedalam masakannya sehingga para awak kapal tetap sehat dan tidak banyak kalori. Sekarang dan seterusnya aku harus bisa makan makanan bakaran. Karena Kyungsoo tidak ada disini. Melainkan seonggok daging berambut pirang yang bagaikan dinding tembok yang lurus.

Netraku memandang sekitar. Sedikit tercengang bisa-bisanya ada hutan hujan disini. Aneh. Tumbuhan lumut tumbuh menghiasi pepohonan dan daratan hijau ini. Bau khas kayu basah juga tercium. Dengan latar suara ombak bukan burung berkicau tentunya. Kalau dilihat-lihat hutan ini cukup luas, dan hanya butuh kurang dari belasan langkah untuk menuju perairan.

Aku bergegas keluar hutan aneh ini. Tidak perlu bingung, tidak perlu menggunakan penunjuk arah, tidak perlu mengingat-ingat langkah sebelumnya. Pulau ini berbentuk melingkar, _kan_. Jadi dimana aku menemukan jalan masuk, selalu ada jalan keluarnya. Mudah sekali.

Pemandangan orang minum minuman keras menyapaku. Si Rambut Kuning tengah menenggak sebotol _soju_ dan duduk diatas pasir putih. Mungkin aku perlu sedikit pendekatan agar dapat bersahabat dengannya, siapa tahu dia ada sedikit manfaatnya bagiku.

"Hai, aku Kim Minseok." tanganku terulur didepan wajahnya. Si Rambut Kuning hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali menenggak _soju_. Aku hanya tersenyum—Baekhyun juga pernah seperti ini saat dia masih awak baru dan belum mengenalku. Tidak hilang akal, kutarik satu tangannya yang bebas tidak memegang botol _soju_ dan mengenggamnya. "Aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik, …" dia tidak menjawab melainkan menatap biru air disana, "hanya beberapa minggu saja, _mungkin_ …" bisikku pelan.

"Aku tidak tertarik." si pirang ini bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkanku, kali ini dia tidak masuk hutan.

Pantatku meminta untuk duduk dan kuturuti. Netraku memandang punggung telanjang Rambut Kuning. "Kenapa? Aku bisa menjadi teman baikmu."

"Aku tidak butuh teman." Rambut Kuning menghempaskan botol _soju_ yang kukira telah kosong di atas pasir. Ia berbelok dan mengambil sebuah tombak kayu yang disimpannya dipinggir hutan. "Dan aku tidak ingin dipaksa."

"Aku tidak memaksamu." Kataku membela, entah aku selalu tidak setuju dengan si pirang ini walaupun aku berusaha bersahabat dengannya. "Hanya menawari. Toh, sama-sama orang terdampar dipulau antah berantah memang tidak boleh berteman?"

Rambut Kuning menghempaskan tombak keasal arah. Dia berbalik dan menatapku tajam. Kaki jenjangnya mengayun mendekatiku. Aura hitam kelam tiba-tiba muncul membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dia … benar-benar menyeramkan, lebih menakutkan dari Kris yang sering mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Aku bersumpah dia sudah ada dihadapanku, berjongkok dan menyamakan tinggi kami. Dia meraih daguku kasar dan menatap _obsidian_ku tajam.

"Diam. Sekali lagi berbicara akan kusuruh kroni duyung memaksamu mengawini mereka!" daguku lepas dari cengkramannya, tapi kasar sekali. Aku merintih pelan dan mengusap-usapkannya berharap rasa sakitnya hilang.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin berteman denganku?! Kita sama-sama perompak—maksudku sama-sama perompak yang terdampar _bukan_? Kenapa kau tak mau menerimaku menjadi temanmu, bukankah itu ide yang bagus. Kita bisa bertukar ce …–"

"Diam." desirnya. Sebuah tombak menyentuh kulit leherku, sekali bergerak maka aku akan terluka. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah Rambut Kuning karena tertutupi helai rambut kuningnya yang berantakan.

Hening. Hening selama beberapa saat. Dan aku sanga penasaran apa ekspresi yang Rambut Kuning tunjukkan. Yang aku lihat hanyalah helai-helai rambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya secara samar-samar menyisakan satu bola mata yang menatap hamparan pasir putih dibawah kakinya.

Angin berhembus, kulitku mulai gatal karena terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan besi—sedikit informasi kulitku jenis kulit sensitif, bahkan sangat sensitif.

Si Rambung Kuning menghela napas, _akhirnya_. "-… aaf." Lirih sekali suaranya. Ia menarik tombak dan mensejajarkan dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku Luhan."

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Hellooooo /tebar kelopak mawar/

Adoohh, Put minta maaf karena lama sekali update chapter 2 padahal pada minta update soon. Put minta maaf banget, abis yang namanya writers block itu gak tau kapan bakal nyerang jadi Put gak antisipasi dulu deh /apasih/?

Gantung? Gantung gak? Ya, gantung aja dehhh ._.

Oke, ini review di chapter awal aku bahas yakkk :*

**Sweet Venus :** iyaa, ini udah update koxxx

**mmilo :**aaaaa. Iyaaa waw.-. hehe iyaa, ini udah lanjut^^9

**xiuxiu :** okee saeng /berasa tua/ /digoreng'-')

**Guest :**haha,, makasihh …

**ttalgibit :** hai, tan! Hehe iyaaa….aku suka banget pirates of the caribbean (padahal udah ketingalan banyak banget-_-) captain!kris, brave!min, and mermaid!lu weee, perfyy fairytales /paan/?

**yehetxoxo :**omaaigatt ini udah tbc lagi wks :p,,,, iyaa minseok adalah seorang anak baik hati dan rajin menabung /dibanting

**Xiuxiu Lu :**oke ini udah kokk^^9

** :** ohemjii tooo ... /cup balik/ hiyaaa,,, yang dispongebob itu mah mermaidman dan barnakle boy, ini lu-ge jadi merman (jangan bayangin lu-ge pake kostum oren, underwear item didepan, dan hidung ditutupin bintang laut *?) for mee, as usual lu-ge always be on top of minsokuu

heart, pirate-pirate ganteng di kapal black pearl

**feyy :** hehee,,, makasihh feyy,,,

**Pinky05KwmS :** ini udah lanjutt kok chinguu ..

** :**se sweet face min-ge /aegyo bareng minsoku ,,, yeps, lu-ge jadi SEKE aja /ditimpuk

**twentae :** kamu beneran baca fanfic ini sambil nganga? /sok polos/ ,,,, yeheett, thx twentae^^/

**omjunmen :**hehee,,, gak juga kooo... wehhh, makasih udah suka ... ini udah lanjut kooo, thx kak yas!:*

**inaue95 :** amiennn,,, ini udah lanjut koo

**BoemWonkyu'98 :** hohoo,,,,ini udah lanjuttt^^/

**SnowJiHye :**thx,,min-ge sayang kris makanya mau berlayar cuma pake sekoci'-') yaps, mermaid!lu..ini udah update koo'-'/

**JonginBro :**giillllaaaaakkkkkk *tunggu, siapa yang gila? /sok polos/,,,,, ini udah lanjut chinguuu^^

**Jongin48 :**hai Jongin48,, kok kaya nama girlband yakkk #abaikan,,,wahaha novel apa rumus ruwet matematika(?)


	3. Chapter 3

Si Rambung Kuning menghela napas, _akhirnya_. "-… aaf." Lirih sekali suaranya. Ia menarik tombak dan mensejajarkan dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku Luhan."

**Mermaid Tears**

Kim Minseok Xi Luhan

_Disc : _ _Inspired by mermaid tales, a pirate movie (Pirate of The Caribbean : On A Stranger Tides), and Xiumin 'under the sea' cuteness at EXO's Showtime episode 5._

_**A F**__anfiction by __**F**__rozen __**D**__eer_

_._

**Chapter 3 : Mermaid Attack****—**_serangan duyung._

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya selang beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendengar lirihan kata '_maaf_' keluar dari mulut Si Rambut Kuning—setelah dia menyebutkan namanya mungkin aku harus mengganti julukan Rambut Kuning kepadanya. Luhan, ya Si Rambut Kuning, dia orang aneh dan dunia juga sepertinya setuju. Tapi kadar keanehannya makin lama kian menipis dengan secara kasar dan konyolnya dia menodongkan sebuah tombak keleherku dan secara tiba-tiba menyuarakan namanya. Aneh.

Dan suasana jadi semakin canggung. Luhan duduk lumayan jauh dariku sedang mengasah tombak dan pisau dipangkuannya. Sementara aku, aku hanya duduk diatas pasir dengan terang-terangan memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan. Mungkin aku juga orang aneh seperti Luhan dan dunia setuju akan hal itu. Kami sama-sama tidak ada niatan untuk memecah keheningan, hanya ombaklah yang memecahnya sesekali sisanya tidak sama sekali.

Luhan berhenti mengasah tombak dan meletakkannya diatas pasir. Ia menyimpan sebuah pisau yang dibuatnya untuk mengasah kedalam saku celananya. Kemudian ia berdiri, melangkah mendekatiku dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca, lalu duduk selonjor disampingku.

"Hei." Hanya itu yang bisa kulontarkan. Agak menyesal karena rasanya semakin canggung.

Angin kian berhembus membuatku kedinginan. Dan Luhan kelihatan biasa-biasa saja menatap fenomena matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Wajahnya terlihat mempesona dengan bantuan sinar jingga matahari yang mulai meredup.

"… Hei, Minseok. Maaf kalau aku terlalu kasar kepadamu." Aku tersenyum. Lucu juga melihat Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak terlalu memohon tapi dia ikhlas mengutarakan maafnya. Netra _hazel_-nya menutup menampakkan wajah tidur yang tampan milik Luhan. Lagi, aku tersenyum.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga aku terlalu banyak bicara dan mengganggu."

"Aku tahu tipemu adalah orang cerewet." Masih matanya menutup. "Dan bagian mengganggu itu perlu digaris bawahi karena itu fakta teraktual yang seharian ini aku dapat setelah tiga minggu aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri disini."

"Maksudmu, aku sudah tiga minggu disini dan baru sadar sekarang?"

Luhan membuka netra _hazel_-nya menatapku tanpa arti penting lewat tatapan _hazelnut_ itu. Luhan mengangguk sekali lalu menatap sinar jingga sang raja siang yang mulai hilang. "Ya, begitulah. Dan jangan tanya aku tentang sekocimu!"

Aku tertawa. Luhan bisa juga seperti itu. Bisa-bisanya dia mengingat kejadian aku menanyainya sekoci tadi pagi setelah baru siuman.

"Oh ya, Luhan." Luhan menoleh menunjukkan ekspresi seolah-olah mengatakan '_iya_' lewat air mukanya. "Apa kau tahu _Ai To Zetsub__ō_?—maksudku kabar terbarunya."

Dahi Luhan berkerut seolah ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku barusan. "Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya.

Aku bersiap menceritakan kronologis cerita bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini padahal aku seorang perompak yang harusnya ada diatas kapal, berlayar, dan senantiasa takluk pada kapten kapalnya. Tapi Luhan buruan menginterupsiku. "Kau tidak bisa kesana." Aku menatapnya penasaran. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. "Pokoknya tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Beruntungnya kau terkena badai laut dan tersesat disini daripada ke _Ai To Zetsub__ō_ dan berakhir mati tenggelam didasar laut dengan selangkangan yang sakit—diperkosa _mermaid_ maksudnya. Kau tahu, perairan itu tidak aman."

Aku hanya diam. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Luhan barusan. Aku masih beruntung, masih bisa hidup walau dipulau entah berantah daripada mati dalam keadaan yang Luhan utarakan barusan. Lebih baik aku terkena badai laut seperti tiga minggu yang lalu. Tapi darimana Luhan tahu aku mengalami kejadian badai laut diperjalananku menuju _Ai To Zetsub__ō_. Setahuku hanya aku yang tahu ada kejadian badai menimpaku.

"Oya, Minseok." Luhan menoleh.

"Hm," iris _huzel_-nya menatap pelipis kiriku. "Pelipismu kenapa?"

Refleks aku menyentuh permukaan kulit pada pelipis kiriku. Ada luka gores yang cukup dalam tapi samar-samar. "Ini luka gores akibat tergores koral. Kerjaan awak lain yang iseng, _mungkin_."

Mungkin mataku yang salah atau apa, tapi Luhan terus menerus memerhatikan pelipis kiriku. Matanya tidak bisa putus dari luka gores meskipun selalu diputusnya dengan paksa. Tatapannya seakan berbicara kalau Luhan tidak asing dengan luka ini.

Tapi siapa peduli.

.

Dewi malam keluar dari peraduannya. Luhan sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk berjauhan denganku sembari menguliti beberapa bilah kayu, sepertinya ia bersiap membuat api unggun untuk malam ini. Dan aku hanya dipersilahkan duduk ditempat semula, tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Hembusan angin malam bersemilir membuat tubuhku sedikit menggigil. Pasalnya aku selalu mengenakan rompi atau kain untuk menghangatkan diri di atas tiang pemantau kapal atau di dalam kamar tiap malam. Dan sekarang hanya ada kemeja putih yang terdapat lubang robekan dimana-mana yang membalut tubuhku. Bohong aku aku bilang tidak kedinginan. Anehnya, Luhan santai-santai saja padahal faktanya ia tengah bertelanjang dada.

Aku mendengar bunyi kecipak air nan ringan. Rasanya sesuatu di diriku memintaku untuk pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih jauh dari perairan. Tapi aku tidak menaatinya, dan tetap duduk diam sembari mengayunkan kaki riang seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Sekali lagi aku mendengar bunyi kecipak air tapi lebih keras. Membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatap waspada. "Minseok, berpindahlah." Titah Luhan. Aku menurut. Dan segera berpindah dengan perlahan.

_Sreet!_

Sesuatu bertekstur kenyal dan berlendir seperti ular membelit kakiku. Bentuknya seperti ular hanya saja tidak berkepala dan tumpul serta berwarna krem kulit. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, yang jelas benda itu menarikku menuju perairan.

"Argh! Luhan tolong!" suaraku tidak bisa lebih tinggi. Terlalu lembut dan lirih, mungkin karena terlalu panik. Dan kepanikanku mulai menjadi melihat seekor putri duyung berada tiga meter jauhnya diatas permukaan air. Tangannya terangkat dan mengeluarkan benda panjang nan aneh yang melilit kakiku.

"Tolong!" aku berteriak sekali lagi. Bulir-bulir keringat mengucur deras membanjiri tubuhku. Makluk itu mendesis, memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang tajam. Sedikit lagi aku sudah menyentuh perairan.

_Crashh!_

Luhan memotong benda aneh itu dengan sebilah pisau. Terdengar jeritan pilu dan makluk itu menghilang di perairan. Luhan membantuku berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari perairan. Napas nya tidak teratur. Pisau berlumur darah ada ditangan kirinya. Setelah berjalan sebentar, ia mendudukkanku ditepi hutan. Selang beberapa lama menghilang, Luhan kembali dengan sebotol alkohol dan selembar kain putih.

Luhan duduk berjongkok dihadapanku sembari dengan telaten membersihkan luka-luka di kakiku akibat peristiwa penyerangan putri duyung tadi. Aku menahan perih tatkala Luhan menyiramkan cairan alkohol diatas permukaan kulitku yang terbuka. Luhan yang peka mencoba memperlembut gerakannya, mencoba mengurangi efek perih nya alkohol. Tidak lama kemudian dengan gesitnya Luhan membalut selembar kain guna menutupi luka nya agar tidak terjadi infeksi.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa—dan tidak boleh—ke _Ai To Zetsub__ō_," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Netra kami bertemu.

"Karena hal seperti ini bisa jadi tanpa kau duga sekalipun. Terlalu banyak duyung yang menjaga teluk itu. Bahaya sekali, Minseok."

Netra Luhan tampak berkilau. Aku tidak tahu dia sepeduli itu kepadaku setelah seharian dia benar-benar pria sedatar tembok. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih memilih untuk mendekat dan memeluknya. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leherku. Terpaan napasnya yang hangat menerpa permukaan kulit membuatku sedikit geli.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan mataku. Aku terbangun di dalam hutan dengan pelukan hangat kain besar yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Suasana sangat rimbun dan sejuk, khas daerah dataran tinggi, tapi ini bukanlah dataran tinggi, ini cuma karya tipuan yang telah Tuhan ciptakan di alam semesta-Nya.

Sebelahku kosong. Tidak ada Luhan disisiku. Aku berdiri meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku sejenak kemudian melangkah keluar hutan. Lanskap sebuah pantai pertama kali menyambutku. Kemudian burung-burung yang bermigrasi terbang diatas langit. Tetap tidak ada Luhan disini, kupikir bakal ada Luhan diluar hutan.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan keliling pulau. Walau terbesit Luhan sedang berenang di laut sana, aku menepis ide untuk mencarinya ke laut juga. Karena peristiwa tadi malam, sekaligus larangan Luhan agar tidak dekat-dekat dahulu dengan perairan. Sebenarnya mudah untuk mencari Luhan disekitar pulau mengingat pulau ini berbentuk lingkaran, tapi juga susah mengingat Luhan itu pria misterius yang awalnya bersikap sedatar tembok kemudian bersikap sehalus sutera. Tapi siapa peduli. Yang penting Luhan sudah baik kepadaku.

Setelah berjalan sekian lamanya, aku menemukan sebuah daun hijau raksasa dari hutan yang roboh dan seakan-akan menghalangi sesuatu dari bagian pulau ini. Daun itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Luhan?" aku berbisik.

Aku mulai mendekat dengan daun itu. Daun yang bertekstur keras dan kering. Perlahan aku menyibaknya, mendapati pemandangan yang tidak ada duga. Seorang duyung dengan warna ekor _aqua_. Postur tubuhnya tidak jauh-jauh dari Luhan; tinggi, kurus, ceking.

Makluk itu berbalik. Dan sungguh, aku bahkan lupa cara nya bernapas.

"Lu-luhan?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Alohaaaa /lambai/

Wehh, kelamaan nunggu ya? Aduh Puput rlly sorry nih /apasih/?

Gantung lagi? Hehe … maaf kalau masih tidak memuaskan dan masih membuat readersdeul lumutan nungguin fanfiction ini. Tenang kok, masih ada lima atau kalau bisa tiga chapter lagi lalu Mermaid Tears sudah kelar. Yeeee ….

Karena saya sungguh malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss untuk membalas reviews, maka maafkann sayaaa TTATT


End file.
